


Между сном и явью

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dead or not, Drama, Gen, POV Jim, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Днем врачи твердят "параноидная шизофрения", подключают его к машинам, качают головами, глядя на графики. Ночью корабль приветливо гудит и уносит его в необозримые дали, усеянные звездами. Днем все повторяется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между сном и явью

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана под впечатлением от знаменитого видео Another Place And Time  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2Qc_JHU6Ug

Для них все было просто. «Шизофрения», − говорили они и смотрели мимо. «Сумасшедший», − подтверждали другие и старались не встречаться взглядами. «Неизлечим», − понижали голоса третьи и быстро уходили прочь.

Для меня все было еще проще. Я был совершенно нормален. Все это было нормальным. Такая жизнь была нормальной, и другой я не знал. Что-то было до нее, да, наверное. Я не помнил. Прошлое слишком слабо сопротивлялось, и настоящее полностью вытеснило его.

Что было болезнью для них, стало панацеей для меня.

Днем в голову мне совали трубки и провода, что-то подкручивали на своих аппаратах, где кривились диаграммы и числа неровно бежали, убывая, возрастая и снова возвращаясь к нулю. Днем мир шумел в висках и пожирал меня, почва уходила из-под ног, вещи валились из рук. Днем я был просто еще одним ненормальным.

Ночью нужно было только закрывать глаза, и реальность сама вспыхивала тысячами новых цветов. Ночью ослепительно сияли лампы в коридорах, в подъемниках, на капитанском мостике, в академическом классе, в лаборатории. Ночью обшивка корабля обдавала теплом, подлокотники кресла вибрировали при взлете, а космическое пространство обволакивало корабль, и звезды кричали мне остаться.

Днем все повторялось.

Ночи никогда не бывали похожи.

Днем они делали из меня марионетку, трубки вместо веревочек, сухие вопросы вместо музыки, расплывшиеся пятна на картонках вместо декораций.

Ночью я становился собой. Ночью я становился кем-то другим. Ночь шептала мне, что я здоров, молод и вся жизнь впереди.

Днем меня запирали в клетке из четырех, пяти, шести белых, непроницаемых стен без трещинок и выступов. Просили сесть, просили встать, правая рука, левая рука.

Ночью целая вселенная покорно открывалась передо мной, без дорог и правил − иди, ты свободен, смело шагай туда, куда не ступала нога человека. Курс проложен, варп-ускорение, энергия в норме.

Днем все блекло, умирало, таяло на глазах. Я выцветал, я погибал, я растворялся. Может, и правда, я был болен?

Ночью, признаться, меня тоже называли сумасшедшим. Но не за сны − за отчаянное сражение. За неоправданный риск. За беспечную радость. За то, что мне не страшно.

Днем уходили голоса, оставался только неразличимый шум. Днем никто не называл меня другом, не просил о помощи, не упрекал за человеческую наивность и нелогичную надежду. Днем была только горькая жалость к безнадежному пациенту.

Ночью я решил больше никогда не просыпаться.


End file.
